To the Past
by Stitchar
Summary: When Fumu asks Meta Knight of who Kirby's parents are. Meta Knight looks backs at his painful memories when his friends were still alive that day... Anime Rated T just in case for Language or violence and blood.
1. Question

Silent swept through the dark night sky; winds howling through the large silent fields. I looked up at the full moon that shines beautifully and makes me see the village easier. Somehow it wasn't the village I was interested in but the young warrior's house. It has been five years after the defeat of the great evil. He had grown very well, able to take care and defend himself from the self-proclaimed king.

But there is only one question that still rings in my head.

What will I do if he asks me about his parents?

------------------

Chapter 1

I have a Question for You

------------------

Fumu sighed as she laid back in her chair. It had been five years after the defeat Nightmare and peace was restored. Now that Fumu was at the age of fifteen, she started to wonder where Kirby came from. Now that Kirby can speak fully (but still learning) she started to ask him some questions of himself.

What was the surprising part is that he doesn't even remember where he came from.

Fumu learned that asking Kirby won't help but researching something about him might even help but unfortunately there are no books about the great legends of star warriors which still leaves many great questions unanswered. Fumu sighed as she tapped her pencil against her notebook. the notebook was filled with everything about Kirby and Star warriors in the past. She even wrote about...

"Meta Knight!" She gasped. That's right! If Kirby doesn't even know where he came from, she can ask Meta Knight about it. Such a great genius! But will Meta Knight tell her? What if he said no? Having no choice she decided to ask him. Either begging or pushing him, she will receive of what she wants. Gathering all of her items she needs, she dashed out from her room and flew through the hallway to reach to Meta Knight's room.

---

"Sir?"

Golden eyes opened slowly, seeing his unmasked knave standing in from of him.

"What is it Blade?" asked Meta Knight as he observed his companion. Blade had a peach like skin and her eyes were yellow with black slits like a cat. Her hair was red and was tied back into a ponytail and had two black triangles like marking on both of her eyes. She was wearing an apron with a spatula in her hand which makes Meta knight cocked his head to the side.

"Breakfast is ready sir. you better eat it before Sword gets it." she answered holding her hands up with "someone please kill me." face. Meta Knight chuckled and got up.

"Thanks for letting me know." and went to the kitchen.

Sword had grey skin and both of his eyes are squinted or closed as Meta Knight sees it, and had his blue hair held up like Blade did except his hair was much shorter than hers are. Meta Knight also remembered that whenever Sword gets serious or sensed "his" Blade is in danger, his eyes will snap open which shows snake like eyes that sends chills to your spine. Meta knight knows because he saw it once and decided to never let Sword get mad again.

When he had reached to his chair he hopped up and sat down, sighing. Sword who was munching on pancakes that Blade had made and saw that Meta Knight was deep in thought. He put down of what he was eating.

"Sir, is there something that was bothering you? It couldn't be one that you told us long ago is it? About Kirby?" Meta Knight can only nod at this. he was worried, which was rare for the Star warrior.

"Don't worry about it, Kirby might understand the real truth if you told him about it." Meta Knight sighed and slowly took off his mask. Meta Knight's face, surprisingly looked exactly like Kirby's except his eyes are golden yellow and his face is all royal blue. Grabbing a piece of pancake from the plate he took a huge gulp on it, not even caring if he did chew it or not.

"Of course, but I'm not worried if he cares or understands about it." He replied taking another pancake from the plate, "I'm worried of how he will react if he learned where he came from or-"

"Who his parents were." Blade said who walked in and joined their breakfast, "we know."

Meta Knight sighed, "let's just hope that no one will come right to our door knocking on it like crazy and saying 'Hey, we want to know more about Kirby, can you tell us?' and all."

Then there was knocking.

"You know Meta Knight...I really hate it when your predictions came true." Blade mumbled as she put on her helmet, taking off her apron and went to the door to open it. Both Meta Knight and Sword put on their helmet/mask and waited. Blade came back with-

"Fumu?" Meta Knight asked when he saw the teenaged girl standing there.

"Sir Meta Knight I'm sorry if I'm disturbing your breakfast..."

"No, no it's fine."

"Ok but I wanted to ask some few questions from you. it's about Kirby." Meta Knight froze when he heard that and sighed. He doesn't trust people very well but this is Fumu he was dealing with, and he guessed that it won't hurt if he tell her everything....

"Very well..." Meta Knight sighed as he saw Fumu's face light up, "But can I trust you?"

Fumu blinked in confusion. Can he trust her? What does he mean? She guessed that the story about Kirby must've been a great secret...

Fumu is always a smart girl but she can keep secrets so well. Of course she will always write it in her journal, when ever she wanted to.

"Yes. You can trust me."

"Very well..." Fumu gasped when she saw Meta Knight's face when he took it off. Same with Sword and Blade. Of course this was the first time that she saw their faces unmasked.

"So what sorts of question do you wanted to ask?" Meta Knight asked as he walked toward to his favorite couch, "I will answer."

"Ok then... I have this one main question that bugged very well. It's about his parents."

Meta Knight held his breath when he heard that. Trying to calm his nerve, he slowly replied.

"What makes you want to question that?"

"Well one day, when Kirby was playing with us in the field, he started to learn that everyone had their mom or dad. He asked me of whom his parents are and where they are, just like when Lololo and Lalala had asked us about where they came from. Since I don't know the answer, I came to you to see if you know it."

Meta Knight's golden eyes started to change colors, mixed with emotions. The past he remembered...

The pain, blood everywhere, the cry, and the sound of hitting swords were still ringing in his mind. He took a deep breath and answered.

"I had no choice but tell you about what had happened in the past, the day when Nightmare and my friends were still alive...are you ready for this?"

"Yes." Fumu replied as she held on to her notebook, "I am ready."

"Very well. Let us start when I was still a young well trained warrior..."

TBC


	2. The Beginning

---Year XXXX---

"You may rise Sir Meta." a young warrior, who looked like Meta Knight in the present except younger, stood up and bowed to his leader, "You have trained well about all about the reality in this world, and now we may call you as Sir Meta Knight." Applause ran through the room of the school he goes to, it was a place for all people to be trained as warriors.

----

_"Wait. School?"_

_"Yes it was a school for all children to be trained as warriors. The natural school that you go today was destroyed back in that time. Now no interruptions."_

_"Sorry."_

----

After the ritual young Meta Knight walked through the hallway, looking for his friends.

"Hey Metty!" Meta Knight sighed. Out of all people, he can tell who's deep voice it was.

"Jecra." he replied, "can you **please** not to call me that...we're not kids anymore." Jecra laughed as he scratched his back of his head.

Jecra was quite tall, his hair was held up and was split in two, wearing his blue cape and his white mouth-less mask. Meta Knight knew that he was very strong-willed and will do anything to protect his family.

"Hey don't get hasty! You know that even when you're a warrior you're still Metty to me and Garlude!"

"Speaking of her...Where is she?"

Garlude is a warrior as well, she whore her hand-made headband with an up side down triangle jewel on her head. she even held her hair in ponytail to prevent it from her eyes. She is also Meta's friend.

"Oh you know. She's on the date."

"At this hour?"

"Jecra!" a white crashed purple through the hallway, and Jecra started screaming for his life as he was rolled down in the hallway. Meta Knight chuckled when he saw it.

"You know, Garlude, I always wonder if you never stop that?" Garlude laughed and just waved her hand.

"Nah, he's too funny to give up, anyway, congratulations!" she cheered as she picked up Meta Knight and hugged him, unfortunately for him, his face (Or mask as you say it) was squeezed right to her chest, making him blush deeply.

"Uhhhh, Galude. You can let me go now." Garlude just "awwwed" but let him go anyway.

"Oh by the way, Sir Author needs us right away." Garlude replied as she saw Jecra dashing back saying few "ow"'s. after catching up to them, they walked to the room where Author was. Whenthin reaching to his Office (he's not the principal, he's the leader of the Star warrior), they knocked on the door.

"Come in." came the reply and the trio entered inside their leader's office. The room was nothing fancy, but there are a lot of passed down warriors of who had died greatly in the battle, decorated along with their weapon. In the middle of the room was an old worn out table (but still in a good use). There sitting at the table was Sir Author.

Sir Author was just like Meta Knight except he wore a yellow mask with some gold designs that spreads around each edges of his armor.

"Hello there Meta Knight, Garlude, and Jecra." The three froze standing to show their respect to their great leader.

"You have summoned us sir?" Meta Knight asked, his golden eyes peering though his mask. Author just chuckled as he stood up.

"I was wondering if you three are ok to be on your first mission…"

------

"Remind me again of why we're doing this?" Jecra asked as he slashed some of the bushes and little twigs away to make and open road. Garlude sighed as she pushed the large twig away in her path.

"I can't believe that you had just agreed on going on to this stupid patrol." Garlude growled when she sliced the twig that was two times bigger than her.

"Calm down, Garlude. after all, they did say that the demon they had found was unidentified."

"I didn't ask you any way Meta Knight…"

When they had reached the opened field, they saw a creature snoozing under the warm sun. The creature was a wolf, with a red ruby on its forehead and had many red streaks gleaming over on its hot pink pelt.

"What kind of demon is that?"

"I don't know Jecra. But I'll tell you this, it's sleeping."

"In a middle of this time?" Meta Knight asked as he poked his sword at the slumbering figure. The demon snorted and turned itself over, trying to find its comfortable spot. Meta Knight poked it again, lightly as well. The demon didn't budge.

"Hey Metty, that's not how you poke the demon, you poke it like this." replied Jecra as he seethed his sword and jammed the sword right at the demon's side roughly.

"Jecra…I don't think that's a good-" The demon snapped opened its red eyes and roared painfully when it felt the sword stabbing at its side. Jecra screamed and jumped on Garlude, who……just dropped him in the process. The wolf demon whimpered as it tended its wound, when it looked up and saw the trio he snarled at them, bearing its fangs. Before the trio knew it, the demon opened its mouth and cough out the flames. Surprised by this, the new star warriors ran away from the attack, dodging it. The wolf growled and roared again, soon it ran and chased them through the forest.

"Why do you have to do that Jecra!" Garlude growled as she ran faster than her legs can carry her. Jecra had his eyes wide and full of fear.

"I'm sorry ok!"

"Saying sorry won't work Damnit!" She yelled back as she tried to dodge some of the poking twigs that was blocking through her path.

Meta Knight was having the problem, he couldn't run very fast, and the demon is approaching near him. Meta Knight started to panic and tried to run faster, but the demon was a lot faster than him. when the wolf was just going to catch up to him, Meta Knight seethed his sword.

"Meta! What are you doing!" Meta Knight ignored Garlude's protest and turned around and waited for the demon to come. The demon seemed to get the message and started to circle him slowly.

Both of their eyes met, and silence swept through the darkened forest.

Meta Knight felt like he was dragged inside of the wolf's eyes, all the noise and his friends that are around him had disappeared, leaving himself and the wolf alone in the silence

Right between them was a fallen leaf, fluttering slowly to the ground. Both Meta Knight and the wolf demon glared each other, waiting for the moment to strike.

The leaf touched the ground.

They attacked.

The demon roared as he clawed his way to the small knight, but Meta Knight knew better, once the demon slashed out his claw, Meta Knight went under him and stabbed right in his belly. The demon roared in pain. Meta Knight pulled out his word quickly and went back up, grabbing the huge clump of fur on its side. When the demon felt Meta Knight on his back he started to buck himself, hitting himself into the tree in process. but it didn't give up, it kept on rolling on grass, running and hitting on the ground but no matter what he tried, Meta Knight held a firm grip on it. The demon's blood kept on gushing out from his wound, being tired from the loss of blood, he fell down. Dead.

Meta Knight panted from exhaustion and looked at his friends who were cheering.

"That was slick Metty!" Jecra cheered as he clapped his hand. Garlude just picked him up and hugged him. Again, his mask was at her chest.

When they had calmed down from the attack and the killing of the demon, Jecra picked up the demon and slung its dead body on his shoulder. Garlude was disgusted by this and took a step away from him, but Meta Knight had no problem with that. The sun was setting and Jecra decided to call it a day and the three head back to the camp.

On their way to the camp, Meta Knight couldn't help but think about the demon.

What kind of demon it is anyway?

--------

"And he went like BAM! I was so shaken up when I almost thought that Meta Knight was history!" Jecra exclaimed of what had happened today with the demon. Everyone in the group was awed by Meta Knight's bravery. Some of the older warriors looked at the wolf demon with interest, saying that its fur might warm them up for the bitter winter.

Dragato, the head of the troop, was astonished by Meta Knight's actions and congratulated him for taking such a huge risk. Meta Knight thanked him and turned around but remembered something.

"Sir Dragato?"

"Yes my old friend?"

"what kind of demon I had fought today?"

"its name is Wolfwrath. I heard from other troop few minutes ago that the wolf demon was created from Hell's fire. I also heard that it is also the most fearful demon that Nightmare can ever create. And you Meta Knight," he answered as he pointed at Meta Knight, "is the first warrior who had killed this fearsome demon." after answering the question, Dragato turned around and walked away, but on the halfway he stopped.

"Be careful in the far future Meta Knight, I heard that once Wolfwrath is revived or created, it will come straight to the enemy who killed their kind."

And that was the only message that Meta Knight had received from Dragato in that night.

**TBC**

Meta Knight's first battle with Wolfwrath.


	3. Yamikage

"Wow…" Fumu replied as she wrote down some of the words in the journal, "I didn't know that was your first battle with Wolfwrath."

"Yes…but the Wolfwrath I had fought with was just an older version. The one I was been chased was been powered up by Nightmare."

"but that still don't get me to the place of who Kirby's parents are…"

"I'm getting to the point but you must be patient."

"Ok."

"Don't worry Fumu, he even said that to us back in that time." Blade whispered as she elbowed her softly, chuckling.

-----

"Sir Author?" another round green puffball came knocking on to the door. He had a red Mohawk on with a green cape and had brown with yellow shoulder pads on. He slowly entered in, seeing Author admiring the pictures from the past.

"Yes Sir Falspar?" Author asked as he walked around a little.

"We have figured out the new demon beast that Sir Meta Knight and his companions went to. Wolfwrath." Author paused by that name. He heard that this demon was created by Hell's fire and is one of the most fearsome demons that Nightmare can ever create. Or so he heard.

"Did anything go wrong?" He asked as he took the sword off from the wall and carefully polished it.

"No sir, its just…. Sir Meta Knight had defeated the wolf demon. And that's not all…Jecra had defeated the Dragoon (1) and Garlude had defeated the Dark Star (2)"

Sir Author stopped on what he was doing, those three demons that were impossible to kill but those three…somehow had made a huge success on defeating those demon. Author never felt so proud of them, they had made a new hope to their army.

"I see…" Author replied as he returned the sword that he was cleaning with, "They had defeated those demons on their own will…" He looked up at the old picture that was hanged. The picture was really old; corners started to fall apart, and the colors are fading leaving some grey colors behind. In that picture was four figures standing there. One had her hair held up high and was wearing a blue and gold pendant that seemed to be her family crest, with a green jewel on top of it. The next one was a navy blue puffball, he had a scar that runs down to his left eye, but his face was full of courage and hope, the next one next the blue one was a young green puffball he was smiling holding his golden sword up. Right behind them was a Greek like warrior, had her headband around her forehead tightly with a round red jewel on her head, wearing a white clothing like Garlude would wear.

"…And yet, they are becoming just like their parents."

----

It had been two weeks since the attack of the Wolfwrath. Meta Knight had become quite popular on both school and the camp he goes to. Jecra and Garlude become also popular like Meta Knight. In past two weeks, both Garlude and Jecra had defeated some of the demons that are impossible to kill. Meta Knight was very surprised that they too are the first warriors who had defeated the strong demons. Both Jecra and Garlude paid no mind about becoming popular, they just don't care about it.

Meta Knight sighed as he walked around the courtyard alone, he was waiting for Garlude and Jecra to come and see him, to discuss some sort of the matter they had made. While waiting he heard a rustling from the bushes. Being cautious, he slowly clutched his hand onto his sword and waited. Just then, a black shadow came twirling toward him, hitting an inch near to his toe.

"A shuriken?" he asked to himself. Suddenly a black figure came crashing into him tackling him. Meta Knight struggled with the unknown force and pushed it back with his sword.

The figure did a few back flips, and seethed it's long, thin sword. Meta Knight noticed that this figure was a ninja, the part of the Ninja Star Warrior Elite group (3). They stood frozen waiting for others to strike.

To Meta Knight's surprise, the ninja just sighed and stood up from his pose and putted his katana away. The ninja faced him and walked toward him. Not trusting the ninja (they can be sneaky) Meta Knight took hold of his sword. When the ninja was near him, he took his hand out. Meta Knight was unsure and looked at the ninja quizzically.

The ninja rolled his eyes.

"What? You never heard of 'shaking hands'?" Asked the ninja, as he pushed his hand foreword a little. Meta Knight looked at the ninja and noticed that he was round like him and had a scar running down on his right eye.

"Uhhh…hate to be rude but…just who the heck are you?" The ninja smirked and let his hand fall down.

"Oh where are my manners? Excuse me, my name is Yamikage, the leader of the ninja elite group. I heard so much of you and your friends."

"Well um thank you Yamikage…"

"Hey Metty!"

"I see your friends are here," Yamikage replied, "I will take my leave Meta Knight, for we will meet again in the war." And he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Meta Knight couldn't help but blink of what which he had just met. Deciding to put this in back of his mind he went to his friends who were waiting for him

---War---

"God! What's with all of those demon beast!" Jecra yelled as he slashed the large millipede in half. Garlude was chopping off the mechanical mole with a red jewel embedded in its forehead.

"I don't know and I don't even freakin' care about this bullcrap!" Garlude screeched as she sliced the Godzilla in half. Meta Knight shivered, Garlude can be scary when she's grouchy, especially when she chopped something in two. Meta Knight was blocking from the attacks from the pterosaurs like monster and tried when he was about to and its life…

_Ka-shoom!_

The sound of the small daggers came through the demon's body and it fell down, dead with blood pouring out from its wound.

Meta Knight was confused. Who did this? When he picked up the small dagger, he had noticed that the dagger was small and sharp with a black bandage round the handle and on its end was a loophole.

It was a ninja dagger.

"That demon was mine anyway," replied a new voice and a familiar figure appeared right in front of Meta Knight. Meta Knight couldn't help but jump back from the surprising attack.

"Yamikage! Would you please stop with all that disappearing and appearing right in my face."

"Aw…Why? Its fun seeing your surprising face under your mask!" Yamikage replied back, snatching the white mask away from Meta Knight.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"Catch me if you can slowpoke!" Yamikage yelled back being cocky as usual. Both Garlude and Jecra were far away watching the scene.

"Hey Garlude?"

"Yeah Jecra?"

"Have we seem that ninja before?" Garlude sighed and just shook her head.

"I don't know Jecra but to me; it seems like we got a new friend. And those are acting like mindless children…"

---

"So you were saying that you went here because you were an orphan?" Jecra asked as he took a drink from his mug, all of their troop were celebrating for the victory they had made.

"Yes," Yamikage replied as he warned himself from the warm fire, "When I was just a small child, Sir Bio (4) and Sir Gold Knight (5) had found me when I fainted here. Of course you know Sir Gold's maid, Meldina (6) do you?" Meta Knight nodded his head when he was listening to Yamikage's childhood. He knew Meldina; she was sweet and nice to other people, and can help with wounded who are in need.

"Of course, what about her?" Garlude asked as she took a sip to her beer.

"Well, I heard from my ninja troop that Meldina was a robot that was created from Holy Nightmare Co. Of course Sir Gold had turned her to good and had been fighting with her in the war for many years."

Garlude stopped of what she was doing and looked at Yamikage, "Wait did you just said that she was a robot?" she slurred.

"And why are you drunk?" Meta Knight demanded when he saw Garlude's face turning a little red from drinking from beer.

"I ain't drunk!" she yelled as drank another mug of beer, "I'm fine!"

"Uh-oh…Garlude's gone up again." Jecra stammered as he backed away from her, Yamikage just looked at him quizzically.

"Why?"

"I'll warn you this bud, but when Garlude is drunk she can do some crazy stuff to you, like forcing you to wear a dress or something." Yamikage's eyes went wide when he heard that and stared at Garlude, who was sluggishly trying to stand up.

"Oh boys~" She sang as she danced around a little. The trio of guys stopped on their tracks and looked at her nervously.

"Its time for dress-up!!" she screamed and jumped on them while the boys tried to run for their lives.

-----

"Ah-choo!"

"Ah bless you, Sir Gold Knight."

"Thank you. You know Meldina, I just had a feeling that someone was just talking about us." Meldina could not help but giggle at that.

This is how Meta Knight and Yamikage met each other in the war and past.

(1) And (2) are my demon beasts. Dragoon is like a dragon but had many countless wings that it can make winds and Dark Star is like Dark Nebula except only release poisonous gas to its enemies.

(3)- I'm not so sure of what Meta Knight had said about Ninjas in the Anime so, Being lazy, I made up the troop name.

(4), (5), and (6)- They are my OC's. Sir Bio is like Bio Spark except that he had purple skin and had black cloak wrapped around him. Sir Gold Knight is the principle of the Star Warrior Private Academy School and a founder of the Star Warriors. Some say that he was about same age as the Nightmare and others are. Meldina is a maid, only serving for Sir Gold Knight. It was rumored that she was a robot that was made by Holy Nightmare Co. but she was recreated by Sir Gold Knight and turned her good.


	4. A Promise is a Promise

"Blade, I think it's time for tea. It's almost noon." Meta Knight said after he finished the story of the day when he first met Yamikage. Blade nodded her head and walked toward the kitchen, with Sword trailing behind her, probably wanting to follow her

"That time already?" Fumu asked as she the clock on the wall. Meta Knight was right, it was at 12 pm. had she been listening that long? Last time she remembered that she was with them about 9 AM…

"I told you it was long." Meta Knight replied as he opened his old worn book that he had taken with him on the couch. Fumu was curious when she saw the book that he was holding on.

"What's that?"

"Oh this? This is my album." Meta Knight replied when he showed her the pictures that he was looking at. Fumu examined it carefully.

"Wow…I never thought your pictures would be so old." Fumu said in awe as she looked at the pictures that lost its colors. Some were almost faded but some had few colors left. When she was looking at it one picture caught her attention. She looked at it carefully.

There were two puffballs lined up together, holding hands. The one in the left had bat like wings, had a mask that looks like a Meta Knight's but had a crack on its right side like he had a scar from the war. Surprisingly the color of the puffball was royal blue. The one in the right had no mask on but Fumu can see that the light blue puffball was a girl. She had a blue ribbon tied tightly behind her head and Fumu can see that she had dark blue hair tied back from getting into her eyes. They looked so happy.

"Who are those people in the picture?" Meta Knight looked at the picture and he gazed at it sadly.

"Those…are my parents." Meta Knight replied sadly as he placed it back to the album, "They were the greatest star warriors that was ever been known in the galaxy beside Jecra and Garlude. My father's name was Endon and my mother's name was Jewel. They were full of pure-heart and kindness that anyone can ever have and I never felt so lucky to be their son."

"What…what happened to them then?"

"Nightmare had destroyed my home, possessed my father and tried to kill me and my mother but my mother couldn't kill him because she love him with all of her life. It was a terrible thing that day, I saw both of my parents killed each other in my own eyes."

"It must be sad…" Fumu replied sadly as she clutched her journal tightly. She didn't know that Meta Knight had that such of a sad past…

"It was sad…I was still a young child that day, seeing my father stabbing my mother's back and my mother stabbed her knife right to his heart. Fires went wild and swallowed both of my parents whole, leaving nothing but ashes." Meta Knight's eyes turned to yellow to blue, "And I had made a vow that I will never show my feeling to my friends no matter how bad the battle goes. After losing my parents, both Garlude's and Jecra's parents died from the demon attack and we fought to survive to reach to the Star Warrior Boarding School Academy. We were raised there ever since." When Meta Knight finished telling about his sad past, Blade came in with four china cups, filled with tea.

"The tea is ready sir." She replied as she handed one to him. He replied back with a small thank you. She handed other one to Fumu.

"For you." She replied again and handed another one to Sword (don't know where he came out from), more like shoving it and walked back inside the kitchen.

Fumu took a long sip on the warm tea and couldn't help and notice that the tea tastes like lemon and sweet strawberry mixed together.

"This tastes good…" Blade snorted as she returned from the kitchen.

"Well this tea had my special ingredient in it that my mother had made not too long ago." Blade replied as she took the sip of her tea, "She was a good tea maker back then."

"Sorry for invading for your personal space." Fumu apologized. She never knew that this horrible war had brought many horrible memories that they wanted to forget. They lived through their life to protect the innocent lives and died in honor of their pledge. She felt her eyes getting blurry and her fresh hot tears starts to run down her cheek. She couldn't believe that they had kept many dark secrets from everyone else.

"Don't be." Sword replied as he handed her the handkerchief, "Not everyone had good perfect life you know." Fumu wiped away her tears and blows her nose.

"But it's a huge shock that you guys don't get a chance to be…"

"It's all right." Blade replied as she removed her red bands away from her eyes, "I got to admit it that the adventure we went through are not only sad or bad, it's full of fun."

"That I had to agree to that." Meta Knight replied as he finished his tea.

"But I still need to know what happened next." Fumu exclaimed as she drank her tea, "What happened after your first meeting with Yamikage?"

"Ah…about that…" Meta Knight replied, "Why don't we ask them?"

Them?

When Meta Knight walked toward to the door, he grabbed the handle and pulled it harshly. To Fumu's surprise she saw a huge pile of her friends falling down, even King DeDeDe and Escargon!

"Guys? Bun? And why those two idiots are there?" Fumu asked when she saw Bun, Iroo, Honey, Hohhe, Lololo and Lalala lying on the floor. But that's not all, even Knuckle Joe and Sillica was here as well.

"Oops…busted." King DeDeDe replied sheepishly as he poke his fingers together.

"Tell me your Majesty, why are you people snooping around near my door and eavesdropping my story?"

"Well um…uh…Ok! I just wanted to know more about the pink ball OK! You happy!" DeDeDe scoffed as he crossed his arms angrily. Meta Knight can only just nodded his head and turned around to face the kids.

"And you kids?"

"Meta Knight, you know more about my mom and Joe's dad." Sillica replied as Joe nodded his head in agreement, "So we want to know more of them before they had died, you know what kind of person they were before they had died in the war." Sillica couldn't help but hold back her tears when she said this. It was true, when both she and Joe are still little; they had lost their mother and father in the war. Both of them don't know about both Garlude and Jecra and decided that Meta Knight knows more about them than they do.

"And well since we're friends of Kirby, we have the right to know of what his origin is…You know to get know him more?" Bun replied uncertainly as he peeked at Meta Knight's face, "Hey you have your masks off."

Meta Knight noticed that everyone started to take a huge notice on his face. He rolled his eyes. Are they that stupid? Or they're just not noticing it.

Meta Knight sighed, "Get in…" after everyone had entered in, they started to make a huge fuss about Meta Knight's knaves.

"You're a GIRL!" Bun exclaimed when he saw Blade's face. Blade's expression changed a little to annoyance and irritation.

"5 seconds…" She whispered dangerously, "5 freakin' seconds…" then she disappeared into Sword and Blade's room.

"What's her problem?" Bun asked when he saw Sword following Blade. Both Meta Knight and Fumu rolled their eyes at this. Can Bun be really be this clueless? If so, no wonder he's easily fooled by King DeDeDe. Meta Knight sighed as he put his album away on the table and slowly sat down to his comfy chair.

"So…you want to hear the rest?" everyone nodded his or her head in unison. Meta Knight sighed again. He never expected to get so many guests in his small humble room. Not wanting to be rude, he cleared his throat and started the story.

"Well after Garlude, your mother Sillica, had awakened from her drunkenness, we were covered in heavy make up of hers and you could've seen both Jecra's and Yamikage's face. They were like clowns being smudged together…"

-----

"Look! I'm sorry for what I did last night!" Garlude apologized to the three guys that are trying brush the stupid make-up off by the wet towel. After the trip, Both Sir Author and Sir Gold Knight couldn't help but laughed out their gut at their make-up of what Garlude had did to the trio. Fortunately, they calmed down and dismissed them back to their dorm.

"Saying sorry won't work." Jecra replied, repeating the line that she had said after the Wolthwrath battle. Meta Knight looked at the mirror nearby and checked to see if there is no makeup on his face. It was clear so he sighed in relief.

"Remind me again to never let Garlude drink Beer." Jecra mumbled as he stared himself at the mirror. There are no make on his face anymore, and Meta Knight couldn't help but wished he had brought his camera with him so he can take both of Yamikage's and Jecra's makeup from Garlude. He couldn't help but chuckle.

After the trio had finished their cleaning their makeup the four heard the School bell from the speakers.

"_Attention to all Star Warriors in the Academy School."_ Replied the speaker of the phone; _"Sir Gold Knight would like to have the word with all of you at the dining hall please. Students please go back to your study."_ and the speaker shuts it off.

-------

"What kind of the word does Sir Gold Knight wants with all of us anyway?" Jecra asked as he scratched is head in confusion. The four were sitting on the long table (Like in Harry Potter stories there are those long tables that reaches to the door and to the main table where the teachers are.) and was waiting for Sir Gold Knight. The room was very huge and it was crowded with Star Warriors big and small. Meta Knight was very quite surprised that there are a lot of them than he thought. He looked and scanned every area of each warrior filled with entertainment and excitement.

As he looked around he saw a small glimpse of a red puffball in the crowd, but when he looked again, the puffball was gone. Meta Knight could not help but blink at this.

"Hey I got a question." Meta Knight replied when he turned around to face his friends.

"Shoot."

"Do any of you know about the red puffball?" The trio blinked at the random question that Meta Knight had made.

"Well…" Jecra said as he stretched his arms, "there are a lot of red puffballs in this school, but only one warrior we know is Mars. We heard that she's really strong and braver than anyone else in this group."

"She?" Meta Knight asked as his gold eyes changed to orange. He was curious about this female warrior.

"Yeah haven't you heard, she's really wild known in this school. And there are many rumors that she was been targeted by the Great Darks."

"Great…Darks? You mean Nightmare was not the only one?"

"Yeah." Garlude replied as she scratched the table, "but here's an interesting fact; Nightmare was one of them and was titled as The Wizard of Dark Dreams and Creator of Demons. We heard many names of different Dark ones. Drawcia, Dark Matter, Dark Mind, and 02. You see 02 is the leader of the Great Darks, we even heard that she can take anything away from the great strong warriors, like Mars. She can brainwash them, clone them, or do some sort of torture that no one knows."

Interesting. Simply interesting. Meta Knight never thought Nightmare would serve another great evil. Where have he heard this before? Then he remembered that during the history class before becoming Star Warrior, he fell asleep during this lecture. Meta Knight never felt so stupid in his life. He felt he wanted to hit his head right to the table; unfortunately he was too short to hit his head on the table.

During their chatter, a Waddle Dee came out from nowhere and started to hit the spear on the floor. This Waddle Dee was different from the others; he had a blue bandana around his head with strange symbols everywhere and had black streaks running down from his eyes like he had been crying for years. When the spear had hit the floor his scratchy voice was heard across the room.

"All right you Soldiers listen up!" he rasped, "Sir Gold Knight would like to have a word with you so be quiet and listen carefully! Because he can say it only once!" Everyone got quiet and went to sit down on the tables that are open.

"Thank you, Mister Dee*." Sir Gold Knight replied as he stood up from his table, other teachers are there as well as Meldina in the end of the table, "All of us teachers of the school are very proud that you have all grown to become a great warriors that you have become today. It had been years of fighting against Nightmare and the Great Darks. Today we all had agreed that you will take a good day off for one week for there are no demon beast attacks occurring, we hope that you all have a good day."

--------

"Finally! The break from the war!" Jecra cheered as he took a bite out of his light blue Popsicle bar. Yamikage looked at the Popsicle bar quizzically.

"Um…What's this?"

"It's a soda popsicle bar." Garlude replied as she licked hers, "We usually eat these when were so little. Try it, its good." Yamikage hesitantly took a bite; it was cold, sweet and yet…bitter.

"So how's it?" Meta Knight asked as he took a bite out of his Popsicle bar.

"Its sweet…but bitter at the same time…"

"You'll get used to it once you eat it more." Sir Author replied taking another bite of his Popsicle.

Wait…

"SIR AUTHOR!!" the four screamed, Sir Author just laughed as he took another bite.

"Please sir don't take us by surprise." Garlude whined as she calmed down from her heart attack.

"What? Don't you three remembered that I'm also part of your family?'

"Part of? What does he mean by that?" Yamikage asked wondering what Sir Author mean by that.

"We met Sir Author when we first entered here and had become good friends with him and his gang." Meta Knight replied as he took another bite out his popsicle, "they had become part of this family after Jecra, Garlude and I had lost our parents in the war."

"Oh sorry…"

"Don't be," Garlude replied, "not everyone had a good perfect life you know." Yamikage nodded his head and licked his Popsicle. He can still taste the bitter taste on the Popsicle.

"Hey! How about we make a promise?" Jecra replied as he had finished his Popsicle bar. Everyone looked at him.

"A promise?" Garlude asked as she stared at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah. You know like a vow that no matter what happens to us, we are still friends to bitter end!"

"You know that is a good vow." Sir Author replied as he shoved his ice cream into his mouth swallowing it, and no sign of chewing on it as well. "Why not agree on it?"

"Hate to admit it, but you got a point here." Yamikage replied as he stared to the bright blue sky, "Who knows that we might turn our backs to our kind or become demon from Nightmare."

"Vow, a special kind of promise that will never break…" Garlude whispered quietly, "It might work."

"Right! Let's start right now! I, Jecra, vow to the greatest of god that no matter what happens to me I will have a great love that will help me to pull through, even in death."

"I, Garlude, Vow to the greatest of god that no matter what happens to me and the people I care, I will protect them no matter what situation I'm in."

"I, Yamikage, vow to the greatest of god that no matter how bad the war is I will never turn my friends."

"I, Sir Author, vowed that I will never run away from my fears or the war and will fight to the end."

It was Meta Knight's turn and everyone turned around and looked at him. Meta Knight never felt so nervous in his life. But he held his hand up and vowed.

"I, Meta Knight, vowed that I will stay strong and will try to survive through the war that might happen in the far great future."

"Well that's our vow." Jecra replied as he stretched his arms in the air, "So what are you gonna do to this week."

"I don't know." Garlude replied, "I might hang out with you guys anyway."

They laughed and chattered about what they were going to do the rest of the week. What they failed to find is that the vow they had made, might break them apart.


	5. Great Darks

"**Meta Knight…such an interesting warrior to watch…"** rasped a voice that was looking at the floating crystal ball, Meta Knight was visible through the ball. The voice belonged to the tall figure; he wore some sort of the cloak around him, and had black sunglasses on.

"_But…we must do something to him"_ whispered the low voice, it voice scratching, its one red blood eye glared at the small blue warrior.

"Those four had made a promise that would not beak their bond…" replied a new voice, deep and husky, one mechanical eye stared at the four figures talking about what they were going to do on the next war.

The second voice chuckled evilly, its eye closing into another face.

"_I think this will be fun to break them…"_

"**What do you have in mind 02…?"** The red eye glared at the tall figure.

"_Silence you fool! You have no right on talking to me until I say so!"_ The red eyed flared with irritation. The tall figure quickly bowed its head.

"**Forgive me 02-sama. I was just curious…"**

"_**That is not important right now,"**_ replied a new high voice, its voice was much more feminine and sounded very silky, _**"what we need to focus on is to who we need to destroy that promise or vow they had made."**_

"_You are very right Drawcia,"_ hummed the red-eyed white ball. its red wings twitched having an urge to hit on something, _"But who is in your mind Miss. Drawcia the Witch of Art?"_ Drawcia had one eye like 02 but had purple cloak with blue and yellow markings on the bottom, she had two gold buttons clipped on both of her shoulders holding her pink ascot. She had a purple witch hat on with a pink fabric at its base and left her beautiful purple hair flowing in the breathless air. She had a strange yellow marking on her stomach that was barely visible under her robes.

"_**I do not want to say it into a conclusion quickly, but I think Sir Nightmare, the Wizard of Dark Dreams and Creator of Demon Beast will make a demon that is so strong to be unbeaten."**_

"Yes…that might be a better choice 02-sama-"

"02-Sama!" Squeaked a new comer, they were round like 02 but black and had some sort of yellow petals that goes around them, like flowers. 02 sighed in annoyance that her meeting was been disturbed.

"_Yes you imbeciles! What do you want!"_ 02 screamed as she banged her left wing on the table, almost crushing it.

"Sir Dark Matter, the Warrior of Dark Mist had returned with a wounded refuge and he is on his way 02-sama."

"_Ah… Why didn't you say so?"_ 02 replied as she excused herself from the meeting, _"Sir Dark Mind, the Minds of the Mirror World. Would you mind taking over this meeting for me? You can tell me the rest when I returned."_

"Yes 02-sama" and 02 quickly floated away.

02 floated with her white and red wings for support and went on searching for the dark warrior. When she had reached into the clearing where the demon beast or monsters will be released she found a black figure holding on something she never seen before. Being excited she flew toward him.

"_Ah Dark Matter! How was your trip to the other pitiful planets?"_ Dark matter had a same design like Drawcia had except he had shoulder plates and a long black purple cloak flowing around him and had many streams of black hair flowing in the air.

"**The Mission was good…**" Dark Matter replied back with his deep monotone voice, "**But I could not help the fact that I had missed you…**" 02 could not help but blush at that fact…even when they were a couple.

"_I heard from the little minions of yours that you have brought someone with you?"_

"**Yes. In fact, he's the last rare one I had found.**" Dark Matter replied as he laid the small round figure carefully on the bedding that was nearby. 02 examined the beaten creature carefully she gasped when she saw it.

"_Dark Matter, don't tell me that he's…"_

"**No he is not.**" Dark Matter replied and he stared down at the fallen figure, "**I heard that his power was far too great and everyone fears about him.**"

"_I see…"_ 02 replied as she stares out the space. She could not help but the new comer seemed to give her the vibes that she cannot tell. She felt as if this creature will bring something to the end of all the great evil and good.

----------

In Nightmare's lair, Nightmare collected the small stars around his pale palm, after the meeting with 02 and others, he was requested to make a most powerful demon that no one can beat.

But he had few problems when creating his strong demons, most of them die quickly before they can walk, some had to be supported by the test-tube, and worst of all;

They turn their back against their ruler and their master and become a Star Warrior. That's what scares him. Being careful with his work, he concentrated hard; thinking up of what shape the creature will take.

Slowly the round ball began to form, creating short arms and big feet. he added some few bits of here and there of what it will be. he made the skin go blue and placed blue crystals on its head, adding with a headband along with it. He waited for few minutes and a creature started to stir from its creation, being cautious he slowly laid the blue ball down and waited to see if it could ran away from him. to his luck, the creature looked around in interest when it was standing on the large board that Nightmare had made. Its tip of blue hair covered it left eye and the creature seem to see only her right. When it turned around, she saw her creator right in front of.

"Who are you?" she asked as she tipped her head sideway. Nightmare smiled in success. So far, so good.

"**I am your creator, Nightmare."** he replied as he carefully picked her up, **"Welcome to my world, Experiment 9045, Ice."**

--------

"Wait you were saying that Nightmare had made new demons?"

"Yeah and I heard that they're strong…"

Meta Knight could not help but felt his eyes twitch, he was getting really annoyed by some other trainees that are talking together in the group. What do they mean by "new demon"? Sighing in annoyance, he walked back to his room dorm where both Jecra and Garlude were sleeping in.

Just as he was on his way to the dorm the alarm sounded throughout the whole school.

"_Warning! Attention to all students! Please run to safety until we said so."_ All the students in the school started to run back to their dorms for safety, (their dorms are made of special forces field that protects them from harm.) while the warriors run down to the school grounds to fight the demon. Meta Knight sighed, so much for the break at least.

"What the fuck is going on!" Garlude growled as she kicked the dorms door open, following by Jecra who was rubbing his eyes.

"We have an intruder at our school grounds." Meta Knight replied as he started to run down the hallway, "we better hurry." Jecra followed by Garlude followed Meta Knight to the school grounds of where the demon had appeared.

When at the school grounds, Meta Knight reached to the opening and to his surprise he saw many worriers being blown away! When he run down more he was blown off the ground, but landed safely on the ground. When he looked for the cause of the storm, he saw a grey puffball standing in the middle. It had a golden headband and had a small twister forming and turning around on its head, with really tiny twisters handing loosely against its face.

It turned around and met face and face with Meta Knight. It stared right at his eyes, like it was looking deep inside of his soul.

"Who are you?" Meta Knight asked as he took a good grip on his sword. The tornado puffball just stared at him and cocked its head.

"Who am I? I'm Twistia." the puffball replied as it formed a new twister behind her, "and we are here to erase you!"


	6. The New

Meta Knight froze of what the creature in front of him had said. Erase? What does she mean? And what does she meant by "we"?

Before he could react, a huge puff of fire was blow right in front of him, almost catching him on fire. Surprised, he leapt off the good safe distance from it.

Where did the fire come from?

"Well! Looks like I made it on time." Replied a new voice, Meta Knight turned around quickly and saw another puffball on the school roof, "It took me minutes to 'silence' those people who are in my way."

"Blaze." Twistia replied as she dismissed her twister away, "Late."

"Well sorry little girl, This big momma need some exercising!" The puffball that had attacked him earlier was bright red, had a huge fire blazing crazy on her head with a headband that had a fire symbol on her forehead, and she had two bangs of hair poking out from her headband.

"What are you?" Meta Knight asked as he swung his sword to his side. He didn't like this. The red puffball turned around as saw Meta Knight and other warriors standing hard, waiting for her to attack.

"Hmmm? Oh me? Blaze is my name and FIRE'S MY GAME!" she screamed as she surround herself with blazing fires around her body and started zoom toward Meta Knight and others.

She hit Meta Knight with her fireball.

Being caught off guard, Meta Knight started to flew into the air, with Blaze still on herself on fire. Meta Knight grunted as he fell down to the ground hard. As he slowly stood up he can hear Blaze laughing like a maniac as she approach him.

"It that all you got!" She crackled as she formed a new fire in her hands.

Meta Knight groaned as he tried to stood up but the fire had burned his leg and he can't move. He was screwed.

"Hey! Stay away from him!"

"Wha- Who-" before Blaze could finished, Garlude came sliding in her legs sweeping through the grass, and hit Blaze, causing her to fall. Blaze being caught off guard dropped her newly made fireball to the ground.

The fire that was been dropped caught everything on fire.

"Ah! My fire! YOU!" Blaze growled as she glared at Garlude who held her sword up.

"If it's the fight you want it's the fight you get!" Garlude yelled as she charged herself to the flaming little ball. Blaze acted quickly as she made another fireball but Garlude was faster and she swung her sword almost slicing her face off. Being surprised, Blaze jumped back a few back flips, blood trailing down from her forehead.

"This ain't over yet!" She screeched as she threw some fireballs to Garlude. Garlude ran left to right, dodging the fireballs that was coming for her. When Blaze was about give out her massive fireballs, many other warriors started to dog pile on her to prevent from fire attacks, holding her still.

"Get off me!" She screamed as she glared at Garlude, then she turned around to face Twistia.

"Twistia! Just don't stand there! Blow them off!" Twistia did as she was told and created a new twister and started to blow them toward the warriors that was around her and Blaze. The wind was too strong for the heavy warriors to stay in one place and some were blown off.

"Someone stop that Tornado Demon!" Falspar yelled as he clung on the tree branch for his life with Sir Author griping on his cape, yelling; "Don't let go! Don't let go!"

Nearby, a blue green puffball came running toward the twister ball, having a gold claw like design griping on its back and had only one shoulder clad with red cape. He swung his ax toward the grey puffball.

The ax had hit right in her head, and black blood started to gush out.

From the shock of being hit from the ax, the twisters had disappeared and Twistia fell down on her own pool of blood. Blaze saw this everything.

"Twistia!" Blaze screamed as she ran toward to the twister demon. In shock and panic, Blaze started to screech in high pitch sound, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"You think you've won, but this isn't the end!" Blaze screeched as she made a black portal and dashed into it, with Twistia in her hand, "Next time, I will bring my other sisters to get you!" then the portal had disappeared leaving no trace. Everyone started to crowd around and started to make commotions of what is happening. Meta Knight, Garlude and Jecra were shocked about this strange battle.

"Whoa what did that fire thing did?" Jecra asked as he sat down relaxing his shoulders.

"Her Sonic screech is her specialty." Meta Knight turned around and saw a blue ice puffball standing behind him. she had ice like crystals formed on her head.

"Don't worry," She replied as she backed off, "I'm not going to hurt you. Yet." Meta Knight and his friends were confused of what she just said. She's not going to attack them?

"I see that you have met both of my younger sisters." She replied, "Blaze is the second oldest and Twistia is the youngest."

"Sisters?"

"That is none of your concern." icy blue one replied as she took one step back, "but I must warn you, Blaze is a very dangerous one. She can erase you in no time." Meta Knight was confused when he heard this. Why is this ice demon talking to them? Why isn't she going to attack them and get on with it?

"I can tell you're confused but don't worry about. I'm just here to warn you." then she made a familiar black portal behind her and she slowly entered in it.

"Oh and if you're curious about my name, call me Ice." and both she and the black portal had disappeared into the shadows.


	7. Used Experiments and Warm Hands

"Why didn't you finish them!" Yelled a yellow puffball. Ice didn't reply and just stare out into her own distance. The yellow puffball was wearing her orange and yellow clown like hat and had a golden staff that had a clear sphere on it.

"Why I did not finish them is none of your concern, Electra" Ice replied as she formed another shard of ice and threw into the long distance, the sound of blood gushing out was heard.

"Oh my," She murmured, "I just killed another small demon."

"Ice!" Electra screamed, her electricity sparked every room, "this is no time for games! You know how our master will be mad when he heard that you didn't kill any other Star Warriors!"

"Oh hush sister." replied a new voice, "You always know Ice, being mysterious and all." Electra looked to see her another puffball walking up to her. She had the same appearance as Electra is but had light purple skin and her staff was clear and hard to see through.

"Mirror." Electra hissed. She hated her older sister so much, "What do you want anyway."

"Oh I just want to see my older sister here to talk." Ice wasn't paying attention; in fact she was just creating some sort of an ice statue.

"Some mysterious and all." Electra spat as she walked away, "she should at least learn more about Naniku!"

As Mirror watched her younger sister walked away she sighed and turned to face her older sister.

"You're interested on him are you?" Ice just hummed and nodded her head in response. Mirror just sighed at this.

"Ice you do know that demon and a Star Warrior don't mix together when they fall in love you know. As you can see us, we are created from Nightmare and his Great Darks, we are created to be the most fearsome demons ever been known to all the Star Warriors. And now look at us…we're nothing but his weapon."

"Then go then."

"…What?"

"If you don't wanted to be treated as a weapon, why don't you go then?"

"That's not the point Ice!" Mirror exclaimed as she slammed her hand against the ice sculptor, good thing the ice sculpture was heavy, "The point is we are his successful experiment he had ever made and we, had proved him and the Great Darks that we will do anything that gets in our way. Even love."

Ice sighed as she looked down at her own hands, "You never understand do you?"

Mirror just cocked her head sideway, "What?

"If you kill someone in your hands…how would you feel?" Mirror shrugged her shoulders.

"I sometimes felt guilty when I killed them you know. But sometimes, those feelings will pass anyway."

"I see." Ice complained as she looked up again. She cannot see anything but darkness, but she was used to it by now. Even though she was first born, She somehow couldn't help but miss something in her life.

"It's not fair…"

"Life isn't fair Ice. Life isn't fair."

------------

"It was what?"

"I heard from the Galactical Museum that the Circle of the Element had disappeared." Ms. Lev replied as she looked down at the History and yet Mystery book. She was staring down at the picture that shows the huge circle that had strange carving around. In the middle was the star that seems to fall down endlessly and around it was each symbol of elements. Each had different colors and symbols carved on it.

"So you are saying that those new demons might have a huge connection to that Circle of the Element?"

"Yes. In fact…there is also some strange happening as well."

"Wait, don't tell me there's-"

"More? Yes. Just a half a month ago our Star Ship Crew started complaining that the fire rockets had disappeared with no trace, our air rides had disappeared just two weeks ago, and most of all," She paused and took a steady breath to clam her down, "…are the young children."

"Young children? Why do the Great Darks need them for?" Ms. Lev just shook her head and stared out the window, where she saw many warriors were trying to put out the fire.

"I don't know Sir Gold Knight. I don't know…"

---------------

"How long are we going to finish this?"

"Until ALL of the fires are put out." Garlude exclaimed as she splashed the water all over some areas where small fires are burning. There were no serious fire burns so the job of putting out the fire was finished quickly.

"Whew I'm beat." Jecra replied as he stood up and walked out, "I'm going to train myself in the field alright." and then he left. Both Meta Knight and Garlude looked at each other.

"What's up with him?" Garlude just shrug her shoulders and walked back to the dorm, with Meta Knight following her.

----------------

"Ice?"

"Yeah Mirror?"

"Where the hell did Plasmy go?"

"I heard she went to the open place or something."

------------------

In the field, a light neon green puffball was exploring the wild field. She was astonished when she saw the true world, full of light and full of life.

"Wow…" she thought to herself, "I never seen anything this beautiful."

Then she heard a rustling. Oh no! Someone else was here. Being in panic, she ran and hid into the tallest grass she can find.

"Well here I am." replied a deep voice, "Can't wait to train myself!"

The neon one slapped to herself. Of course, she had just ran into the training field, so that means…

Before she could think, some strong force pushed her up and threw her up into the air, popping out from the tall grass; she started to scream as she was flung into the air.

When she saw herself falling down she closed her eyes shut to see her life end but she never felt herself hit. Slowly opening her eyes, she almost screamed. A Star Warrior had just saved her from falling down from her death.

"Just be careful." replied the warrior as he stood up, "some of the tall grasses are filled with traps and explosive items but good thing I saved you from falling." She nodded her head and saw that his mask was cracked and was falling into pieces.

"Oh-! You're mask."

"It's nothing." he chuckled as he took off his mask, "I can fix it when I get back." the puffball nodded her head again and noticed that he had beautiful sea blue eyes. She also saw that his skin was purple and had spiked hair that was almost split in two. As she looked she noticed that his right arm was bleeding.

"Your arm. You're hurt!"

"It's no big of a deal, it'll heal."

"And get infected." She replied as she took out her aid kit and wrapped the white bandage around his arm.

"Wow…um, thanks." he replied as he stood up, swinging his right arm around like crazy, "really, it's no big of a deal but thanks anyway."

"You're welcome." she replied as she collected her things. After finishing it up, she walked away when he wasn't watching and entered her black portal and disappeared.

"Hey I haven't got your-" he said as he turned around, but found out that she had disappeared with no trace, "name…"

--------------

"I'm home."

"Plasmy! Where the hell did you go?" Mirror yelled as she saw her sister coming out from the dark portal. The light green puffball just smiled. She won't tell her sisters of what had happened to her at the open field and said;

"I just went out for a walk."


	8. There's something in the air

"What happened to your arm?" Garlude asked as she saw Jecra's bandaged arm. Jecra just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, the sword just slipped out of my hand. Don't worry, it's no big of a deal." He replied as he swung his arm around. Garlude just stared at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok but don't over do it." Garlude called back as she polished her sword. Meta Knight took a good look at his bandaged arm and could not help but think. When Jecra had returned from training himself, his mask was almost broken in pieces and he had few scratches and strangely had a bandage around his arm. He knew Jecra doesn't bring First Aid Kit especially when he was in the war. That means he met someone else and SOMEONE had bandaged his right arm.

"Oh Jecra…you sneaky guy…" Meta Knight thought as he walked away and laid himself to sleep. He had a busy day but he had many questions he wanted to ask his friends but decided when the time is right.

Talking about questions, Meta Knight couldn't help but think of this Ice girl. Why didn't she attack him and his friends? Knowing that his answers will not be answered he slipped himself into his dreamless sleep.

----------------

In the darkness, a red puffball walked through the big hallway, her footsteps echoing endlessly. As she had reached her destination, she sighed and opened the door and entered in. Behind the door was the medical room, many medicines lined sharply and many flasks and beakers were lined in as well. in the middle of the room was a white bed with a grey puffball that had bandages around her wound. The grey one opened her eyes slowly and saw her guest.

"…Blaze?"

"Twistia thank goodness you're alive, I heard from Stone that you might either live or been gone to sleep." Blaze exclaimed as she sat down on the chair that was set out, "He said that your wound was deep."

"Why. Blaze. Here?" Twistia asked as she looked around, "Where? Am I?" Blaze didn't reply and just held her little sister's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"You've been attacked by a warrior's ax, you lost your conscious after you lost a lot of blood." Blaze answered as her small tears fell down, "You're in the medical room. And…I'm sorry."

"For what?" Twistia asked as she cocked her head a little.

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you." Blaze choked as she covers her eyes, trying to wipe out her tears that are coming, "I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay Blaze." Twistia replied as she hugged her sister, "Me is here. Please don't cry. For me? please." Blaze sniffled and hugged her little sister back for comfort. Even when these sisters are so far apart, they still share each other's comfort. After Blaze had clammed down she released her hug and lightly squeezed her little sister's hand.

"Please get better soon ok?" Twistia nodded her head as she laid herself down to sleep, Blaze watched her as she slept and slowly walked out from the medical room.

Blaze sighed as she walked down the darken hallway, sometimes these hallways always give her jives she doesn't like so seriously. She doesn't really understand why Nightmare had made her, What is his main purpose? Who knows? Not even caring for a long bit, a new question started to form inside her head.

What are the Great Darks doing to the children?

Last time Blaze had remembered was just yesterday, she saw her creator floating in with his newly created Wolfwrath, carrying many children in his netted bag. When she followed them she saw 02-sama was checking children to see of they are something called as a "Key" to destroy the galaxy. But unfortunately, all those children are not the one.

Blaze didn't know what had happened to those children because she had run away because she was almost caught from her creator. Last time she had heard them was their endless scream…

Blaze sighed as she recalled this memory, not wanting to know more or else she reached to her own room, jumped inside her bed and forced herself to sleep.

Maybe tomorrow will make her feel better…

--------------

As all the creatures slept through the dreamless night; Jecra stared out his window looking up in the sky. He noticed that the stars are not twinkling like they used to when he was small. He knew it was a sign. A sign of a terrible future that might happen to both warriors and to the Great Darks. A sign of death and tragedy.

Jecra sighed and pulled the curtains over the window, he can only hope that tomorrow might be a better day for him.


	9. Just Curious

The round creature looked in the darkness, his red eyes glowing through the darkened air. He looked up to his masters whom they are floating in the eternal darkness.

"_You have been trained very well…and it is time for you to go."_ rasped a voice. The creature can only bow to his master and left with his wings spread out, with many demons fallowing him behind.

As Ice slid through her icy slide, she stared at the creature before her. Somehow, she could not help but shiver because of his dead eyes. She had once heard from her master that his power was far too great to control. Could it be true?

If it is, he can prove it to her that he is worthy enough for the Great Darks. She could have to wait for the time to show it-

But somehow she could not help the feeling that he might do something impossible in the history.

------------

In the campground Meta Knight was deep in thought. Jecra was acting a little strange a lot of these days lately. First he usually excuse himself to go off training himself and come back very late, second Meta Knight knew that Jecra doesn't get hurt easily, he can doge any attack quickly, and last, he is keeping something that both Meta Knight and Garlude doesn't know. That's been bothering him. Garlude just told him to chill and that all the warriors usually just press their limit too hard to cause them get hurt a little.

Meta Knight sighed as looked at the huge bowl that was cooking. Today it was his turn to cook the breakfast, and he had made soup for his troop to eat. He was first one up and had finished it earlier; he decided that since no one was awake, he decided to go for a walk. The soup can stay warm when he gets back.

As he walked he found some interesting herbs and rare spices that was growing in deep forests, he decided to bring it home later and study it. as he walked he stopped as he heard a rustling noise. it was nearby and it kept on rustling through the bushes. Meta Knight almost cursed himself that he had forgotten to bring his sword for protection. as the rustling increased, Meta Knight carefully picked up a large stick and put himself into the fighting stance and inched closer to the noise. As he was just about to get ready to attack…

"ZEBOOOON!"

"GAH!"

--------------

Garlude opened her eyes, as she smelt a cooked breakfast. Stretching herself and scratching her head she poked her head out and saw Meta Knight cooking soup. Staggering out from her sleeping bag, she walked up to him to greet him.

"Morning Meta Knight."

"Good Morning. The breakfast will be done in a minute." Garlude nodded her head and sniffed the sweet aroma coming from the soup.

"Your soup smells nice…Did you add something in it?" Meta Knight didn't reply but kept on chopping some spices, he had found earlier and placed it in the soup.

"Let's just say that I caught us some rare breakfast."

-------------

"I hope you are worthy enough for the Great Darks." The unidentified figure just turned its head facing Ice. His icy cold stare was piercing through her.

"And what do you exactly mean by that?" He asked as his eyes at her. Ice can only sigh and shook her head.

"Who knows? How should I know?" The figure said nothing but turned its head back from where he was staring. They were silence for a long time, except for the loud roars and hiss from the other demons behind them.

"Hey kid…"

"Don't call me kid."

"Ever experienced on love?" Ice almost coughed as she heard this. Is he crazy or what?

"Yeah. No. Maybe so. Why?" Ice answered as she coldly stares at the creature before her. She doesn't really like him. A lot. The creature can only chuckle and stretched his wings in the blown air.

"No reason." He replied as he jumped down the cliff, "Just curious."


	10. On Time

After the good breakfast they had eaten, the warriors decided it was time to leave and get ready for the defense from the demon's attacks. They cleaned their campsite and hid their campfire with sand, burying it. As they walked through the surrounded area, there were no demon ambushes going on. Except for some few demons but not a lot too serious. As they take a break they discussed on where to split up and where to meet again.

When the discussion was over the warriors broke up and went different ways.

Meanwhile the demons were trudging through the deserted land, searching for their prey. The round creature trudged ahead with Ice following him.

One group of warriors walked out from the forest. When they saw nothing out, they walked away to look further investigation.

"The sun sure is more sunnier than it is before." replied a skull round creature that held its ax with it. The one that floats with boxing like gloves looks up.

"It sure is Ax. It sure is."

-----------

After few hours of walking though the deserted land, The demons saw the group of warriors, walking. The round creature stood there waiting for the moment to strike. All the demons had gotten quiet, waiting for his signal. As the large group of warriors were walking nearer, the round creature spread his wings and raised his lance up; signaling for an attack. As in on cue, the demons that were behind both him and Ice rushed through them and can hear many yelling and hissing and roars through out the deserted field.

Ice stared at the scenery before she turned her head away. The scene was too gruesome for her. She knew what will happen next. She started to think about someone and she couldn't leave him left unprotected, along with his friends. She looked back at the strange creature before her. He didn't even move an inch.

And she had to act quickly.

Taking few steps farther, she tiptoed inside the large massive fight. He won't notice her being gone anyway. Dodging through many flying dead bodies of fallen demons, she dashed through the huge massive fight. As she had finally made it to the other side, she looked around her to see of anyone spotted her. Luckily, nobody did, and being relieved, she took a head fast dash into the forest nearby.

-------------

Jecra yawned as he walked through the forest. He was tired and cranky. As he walked further in with his partners, Meta Knight and Garlude, he almost fell asleep.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Garlude asked as she caught Jecra from falling over, who apparently, had fallen asleep.

Meta Knight found this quite strange. Usually Jecra was always upbeat and always ready to go.

…Has he been meeting someone late at night? If so, why?

---------------

Ice dashed through the crowded forest, looking for someone she wanted to see. She kept on running, not giving up.

If she can make it on time…

----------------

"Hm?"

"What's wrong Meta Knight?"

"I though I sensed something…" and to Meta Knight's surprise, a figure brushed right in front of him. Being surprised, Meta Knight seethed his sword and raised it for his defense.

And to his surprise, the person that was right in front of him was Ice.


	11. This Close, I'll Live

"Where the hell did she go?" The rounded creature thought as he looked around the bloodied battleground. There are still fighting going on and the demons are losing. Where is she when he needs her! Oh well, he can take care of the others anyway.

"Sword Beam!"

!

Ka-Boom!

Dodging from the incoming glowing bleam, the rounded figure looked around for the warrior who had done this. As he turned around, he saw a red puffball right in front of him.

She was a red puffball indeed, with two long hair bangs hanging loosely and had her red hair tied back tightly with a golden band. Her red cape flowing though the dusted wind, and her sharp eyes were glaring at him with full cockiness and full of energy. What the rounded creature also noticed that she had some sort of a tattooed star on her left cheek.

"I found you mister boss." She smirked as she raised her sword again, the tip glowing bright with a light. With a swift swing she had created a crescent like beam and it came right toward him like a wind of a speed.

Being caught off guard he nearly jumped to his death as he dodged as the sword beam went digging and crossing the ground with ease, almost cutting his leg. He almost cursed himself.

"Hey don't run away! I'm not done with you yet!" She yelled as she dashed toward him. The figure almost staggered when he heard this. Is she cocky or what?

"Are you chicken? If you're not, try and get me pinky!" Yep definitely cocky, but the word "chicken" made him angry enough to bring his lance toward her face. As in time, she ducked and punched his masked face with great strength. He was surprised of how strong she was.

As the fighting ceased a little, the creature panted as he used his lance as a stand while a red one have no scratch on her.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the creature as he raised his lance up a little, the red one smiled and pointed to herself.

"I'm Mars and don't forget that I'm your opponent for today!"

-----------------

Meta Knight looked at the wheezing ice demon with curiosity. Why is she here?

"Thank-" Ice wheezed as she took a deep breath and exhaled as she relaxed, "Goodness, I came here just in time."

"What are you talking about Ice?" Garlude asked as she tried to pick up Jecra but failed since he was too heavy for her to carry.

"That is none of your-"

"Ice!"

"Shoot! It's Sword! Quick, hide in the bushes!" Garlude jumped in the bushes with sleeping Jecra in her arms and pulling Meta Knight in with her, covering themselves full with large bushes.

"Ice there you are, do you know how much we're looking for you?" Meta Knight couldn't trace out or describe what kind of voice that this puffball had but he was very sure that it was a girl.

"I'm sorry Sword, I got off track." Ice replied as she chuckled nervously. Sword said nothing and looked around.

"…I see." Before anybody could react, Sword quickly seethed her sword and stabbed it through the bush.

"Sword!" Sword didn't reply as she slowly pulled her sword out, carefully checking on her blade to see if there is no speck of blood anywhere.

There were none.

As if satisfied, she put her sword away and left. Ice sighed in relief as Sword disappeared deep in the forest, out of her ears, for now.

"Are you ok?" Ice asked as she peeked through the bush. Both Meta Knight and Garlude didn't reply, as they were speechless that the blade that came out of nowhere had almost stabbed them by an inch.

"If you were by this close of almost getting stabbed, yeah I'll live." Garlude replied softly as she pushed Jecra off her back.

"God he really need to lay off those junk foods he's been eating lately."


	12. The Name, The Meeting, and some punches

None of them moved an inch as the bloodied fight continued around them. Neither of them even dared to attack. Both Mars and the creature rounded each other closely.

As the seconds clicked to minutes; they quickly raised their sword/lance and attacked each other.

The sound of the metal swords was heard through out the whole sky.

------------------

After the incident with Sword, Meta Knight followed Ice through the forest path she walked into. Garlude was told him off to go and follow Ice, while she wait with Jecra to wake up from his beauty sleep. Meta Knight sighed as he stared into space for a while, thinking of what fate had in its own mind.

His thoughts were stopped when he heard a sound of yelling, roaring and the sound of clashing swords through out the deserted field.

He turned to see Ice but she had disappeared with no track or anything. Grumbling and deciding to just get himself involved in the bloody fight he jumped right in the fight. Up in the tree, Ice sat there watching him as he fight. She sighed as she rubbed her temples, trying to ease her headache. Sighing with great grief, she teleported herself to where the creature was through the blackened portal.

----------------------

The creature was getting tired from all from the slashing sword beam that Mars had made. Hell, he doesn't even know how she makes one. The red one before him just scoffed and leaned herself on the sword as a stand.

She seemed to be bored.

"This is the great demon that great ol' Nightmare made?" She scoffed again as she threw her sword a bit in the air and caught the handle in her hand, "he surely did such a poor job…" The creature knew what she was talking.

She was going to kill him.

As she was about to swing her sword to end his life, a large price of ice shard came out of nowhere, hitting her sword and lost her grip on it. It skidded across the ground and it was out of her reach.

Mars growled and she glared at where the ice shard was thrown. Right there in front of her was blue puffball, standing with another ice shard ready.

"We're leaving right now." she replied and she formed a black portal behind her, as she disappeared the creature followed suit.

"Hey wait!" Mars yelled, as the creature was about to disappear. The creature turned around and looked at her with is red eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked him. The creature didn't reply but stared at her for a long time.

"Galactic." Mars looked up at him puzzled on what he had said.

"Galactic Knight." he replied again as he and the portal disappeared with a white flash, making Mars to shield her eyes from the harmful light. As the light died down, she slowly uncovered her eyes and saw nothing but dust and dirt.

"Galactic Knight huh…" Mars mumbled as she walked away, picking up her sword and putting it away. As she was about to leave, she spotted a white glowing feather on the ground. She picked it up and put it in her glove for safekeeping "I'll remember that for now."

------------------

The fight had died down and both demons and star warriors didn't survive to the end. Meta Knight walked through the bloodied field where both of them had fallen, but he kept walking around, making sure if there are any survivors from this fight. Of course, there are none, which is no surprising for him. It happens almost every day, not that he cared a bit.

He decided to walk back when he heard footsteps getting louder. he turned around and he met face and face with the red puffball with a star tattoo on her cheek.

-----------------------

"God Meta Knight what are you taking so long!" Garlude growled as she saw the blinding sun getting hotter each minute. Then she glared at the sleeping Jecra who was still snoring.

"And for Pete's sake! WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!" she yelled as she punch Jecra up in the air with her mighty girl power, sending him up in the sky and falling back down with a thud at his head. Jecra bolted up as he felt the pain of both punches and hitting on his head, he saw really pissed of Garlude.

"What's up?" He asked.


	13. Your name sounds like Metalic

"_You didn't even complete the assignment I had given you Galactic Knight."_ 02 replied harshly as her red eye glared down at both Ice and Galactic Knight.

"We are very sorry your Highness." Ice replied quickly as she bowed down to the great leader of the great darks, "It seems that we have underestimated the great warrior, Mars."

02 didn't reply as she sighed,_ "Mars is not part of our concern right now."_ Puzzled, Ice looked up to her great leader.

"What do you mean 02-sama? Is there more great warriors inside our list?" Ice asked to her great leader. 02 nodded her head (more like her body) and floated away from them.

"_Ice, Galactic Knight, I want you to demolish Meta Knight, Jecra, Garlude."_ She replied her red eye gleaming in the dark, _"and while you're at it I want you to persuade Yamikage to join our side."_ Galactic Knight who was silent all the time grunted in response. Ice didn't reply which was obvious.

"_But I don't want you start it right now, they are too strong to be taken care of and we must be patient for one of them to fall."_ she replied as she floated back to her spot and sat down, _"You are dismissed…for now."_

After Ice and Galactic Knight bowed their head to their Highness, they walked away in silence in the darkened hallway. Ice thought back on what had 02 had said and she was shocked that the person who she was interested in was in the list. She couldn't think of it anymore.

She looked at Galactic Knight who was staring at something in his hand. What was he holding? Curious to know she took a small peek in his hand but was covered away since Galactic Knight saw her trying to peek on what he was watching.

"Don't even think about it." he grumbled as he spread his wings and flew away though the hallway, making some wind around Ice. As he was gone, Ice huffed and yelled at the emptied hallway.

"HEY! AT LEAST BE NICE TO SHARE!"

-------------------------

Meta Knight saw the red puffball was staring at him with great interest. She started to circle around him, checking out on who the stranger was. After checking and looking at him, she smiled and waved.

"Hi! I'm Mars! What's yours blue?"

"Um…Meta Knight." Meta mumbled not liking the pet name she had just given him. he saw her widen her eyes when he said his name.

"You? The Meta Knight, who had finished off the great Wolfwrath? That's cool." She replied as she started to poke his mask with great interest. "When I first heard you, I was expecting you to be more…like I don't know metallic?"

Meta Knight almost lost his footing when he heard that, "What makes you want you think like that?" He asked and Mars just shrugged.

"I don't know, you name sounds like metallic that's all.' She giggled as she kept on poking him, "and I also was expecting you to be cute."

Cute? Did she seriously just tell him he was cute?

"Don't call me cute." He growled as if signaling his warning. Mars stopped since she heard him growling.

"Oh I see; you don't have 'cute' in your dictionary I guess." She chuckled as she patted him on his back with great strength; almost knocking him off.

Seriously, how strong is she?

Not wanting to know the answer he grumbled wrapped himself tightly around his body and left the area of the bloodied field. Mars saw him walking away and followed him. As they got back from the fight, they met with angry Garlude who was beating the crap out of Jecra.

TBC…

Um...Yay?


	14. Under the Night Sky

"So Mars is your name." Garlude replied as she walked through the covered up forest, "where did I hear that name before?"

"Mars the Legendary Knight that was been targeted by the Great Darks." Mars replied simply with a bit of sarcasm but lighten up when she asked her the same thing, " And you're Garlude am I correct?"

"If you're implying me as a first warrior to destroy the greatest demon then yeah, that's me."

"You know Gar, you ain't so bad after all." Mars chuckled as she patted on Garlude's back except hard enough to hear it and sounds like it was hurting her. But Garlude didn't flinch at all, instead she smiled at Mars with approve and didn't even faze about the pet name that Mars had given her.

Meta Knight had the urge to scoff at this but held back since he might guess that Mars might get him for being sarcastic. He really doesn't want to bother with her for the rest of the day because he was too tired or just too lazy to do deal with her. He looked up at the afternoon sky and noticed that the sun was almost close to setting.

"We have to return right now, the demons will only attack us when it is nighttime." Mars just chuckled as she saw Meta Knight's uneasiness.

"Relax, Blue," she replied as she trudged on ahead of him, "after the fight with them, they won't even bother us while we sleep." she laughed heartily and went back to chatting with Garlude. Meta Knight sighed as he saw her being careless about this. He can't even tell of why she's so happy about everything.

Jecra was watching the whole thing. And he almost sweat drop when he saw the Mars behavior. She sounded like a hyper-anything-abusive-type child who had just recently killed a bird or something.

----------------------------------------------

After the few round-ups in the forest, all warriors decided to call it a day. As soon everyone went to sleep, Meta Knight was deep in thought. He stood up from his resting place and walked further away from the campfire and went into the dark forest. As he walked down the darkened forest he found the log and sat down. Upon him, moon was shining and glowing silver as he stared up in the sky.

His thoughts were suddenly stopped when he heard the snap of the twig. Alarmed and being ready to defend himself he seethed his sword quickly and swung it at…

"Whoa Blue! Easy on that sword!" the familiar red puffball yelled as she raised her hand trying to ease the tensing blue warrior.

"Mars? What are you doing here?" Meta Knight asked as he laid his sword down. Mars sighed and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Can't sleep ya know." she replied as she slumped down on the log where Meta Knight was sitting on, "even after the fight with some demons I can't sleep. you know the habitat of the betamons don't you Blue hm?"

"Don't call me blue." Meta Knight replied getting irritated by her name-calling, "and yes I know my own kind's habitat. I'm not stupid."

"Oh ok. Cause your reactions and everything kinda reminds me of Neptune," replied Mars as she looked at her feet like it was the most interesting thing to see. Meta Knight blinked at the name.

"Who?" Meta Knight asked.

"Oh just no one." Mars replied as she looked up in the sky, "beautiful stars no?" Meta Knight looked up in the sky and realized that the stars are blinking brightly. He noted that when he first got here, there were no stars in the sky. He looked at Mars who was staring at the stars with passion.

'Who is she really?' Meta Knight thought to himself as he looked away. he had a lot of thing to figure it out.

--------------------------------------------------

Jecra opened his eyes slowly listening to the other warrior's breathing. as the coast was clear he stood up quietly and walked inside the dark forest opposite direction of where Meta Knight had gone off to. as he walked in deeper, he found a good spot near the tree, sat down and waited for someone or something.

When closing his eyes he heard the wind twisting and turning itself, which is a strange thing for the wind. Jecra smiled under his mask and opened his eyes to face the glowing green light.

"Hey I was wondering when you're going to come." Jecra replied as he saw the light neon green puffball with golden headband and some electricity came crackling out from her head, as if it was her hair. (1)

"Sorry, Nightmare kept me busy with the work." she replied as walked up to him and sat next to him, "You know how we demons are, always busy with some crappy stuff he wanted us to do."

Jecra chuckled as he heard her joke then relaxed as he laid his head against the tree. The neon green puffball followed suit and stared out in the sky.

As the time ticked by a little Jecra saw the stars tinkling beautifully in the sky. He really hoped that the time will go slow and he can spend the time no watching the stars with his new friend. When he turned around, he was surprised that she had fallen asleep. He smiled warmly under his mask and laid his cloak on her body, keeping her warm.

He knew that there was a law that said that both demons and star warriors are forbidden to fallen in love, but there is no law of becoming friends.

--------------------

(1) The appearance is like Plasma Kirby in the Kirby Super Star Ultra game but more brighter and darker green.


	15. Continued for Tomorrow

"I believe it is time for bed." Meta Knight replied as he looked up at the clock that said nine at night. The children groaned when the story was going to stop there.

"Don't worry young ones, you will hear more of it tomorrow morning." As Meta Knight said that the children's face lifted up and left the room with no complaint, leaving both King Dedede and Escargon alone in the room with Meta Knight.

"You might as well you two leave as well your highness." Meta Knight mumbled to both baboons. As King Dedede slowly walked out, the question that came up so suddenly.

"Meta Knight?"

"Yes your Highness?"

"Are you really-"

"Unfortunately no." As Meta Knight answered that, King Dedede just nodded his head and bid Meta Knight good night and left with Escargon to hit the hay for tomorrow.

When Meta Knight closed the door he sighed and walked toward to the balcony. As he reached the balcony, he jumped on the stone rail (what is it called that place where Meta Knight used to stand on?) and stared out in the night sky.

The stars are still shining brightly.

Just like he had remembered long time ago.

---------------------------------------------------------

"'Ey Kirby! I'm going to bed now and you need to get some sleep too. Tomorrow's going to be a big day!" yelled a yellow bird that was standing on the door knob of the small house where the famous Kirby lives, but sometimes his house was been taken from the yellow bird but Kirby really didn't care, he like to sleep outside more than anyone else. Kirby just hummed and nodded his head at the bird.

"Poyokay, 'night Tokorri!" and he climbed up the tree that was next to his house, squeezed himself against the old Tokorri's nest and closed his eyes. He was used to sleep outside at night not caring whether he was in great danger or not but somehow tonight, he felt…safe strangely. little confused about it, Kirby slipped himself into the dreamless slumber.

As Kirby slept the white glowing figure was standing near the tree. Eyeing him closely, it floated up to him and laid its hand on his cheek. as Kirby stirred a little, the hand floated away from him, afraid that the little young warrior would wake up but luckily Kirby kept on sleeping and with a bit of relief the figure watched the little star warrior through all night with silence.

-----------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Sorry for the small chapter. I really don't want to break the moment of the scene with the "NEXT MORNING" planted on the screen. Please review!


	16. Word game

As night went to morning, the kids in the castle ran towards to Meta Knight's room, eager to hear the continuation of the story. When they reached to Meta Knight's bedroom, they saw the door open. Surprised about the door opened itself, they ran to the corner and peeked through to see what was going on. To their surprise, Kirby came out of the door, followed by Meta Knight. Meta Knight seemed to be talking with Kirby and the kids tried to lend their ear in on what was happening.

"-It is better if you keep your guard up. But for now, we'll wait what happens, you will report to me tomorrow morning. Understand?" Kirby nodded his head and waving his little paw at his mentor, he dashed out in the hallway, failed to see the kids that were hiding in the shadows of the corner. As Kirby left and the sound of the door closing, they waited for few minutes, left the corner, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." the sound of the opening the door was heard and the children entered in, acting like nothing had happened.

Meta Knight was sitting in the same spot since yesterday, looking through the old album. His dull yellow eyes changed to light blue. As he saw the kids he closed the book and laid it on the table next to him.

"Good morning children." Meta Knight replied as he wrapped his cape around himself like an owl. The children called out some 'good morning's and asked him if he can continue his story.

"Of course I will, I am not the type of a warrior that breaks promises you know."

As if on cue, two dumheads came barging in, scaring the crap out of all the people, except other three, who hadn't even flinched an inch.

"…Right. Now where was I? Oh, now I remember…"

---------------------------------------------------------

Returning from the battle. Meta Knight sighed as he leaned his head against the school wall, it had been what? A week after meeting Mars for the first time? Meta Knight sighed as he looked up the warm blue sky, somehow he had been acting strange lately, he kept on thinking on both Mars and Ice and he finds it very confusing. Why can't they get out of his mind!

Knowing that thinking to himself won't help him get an answer he sighed and decided to take a walk. Hoping no one will get in his way.

"Hey Blue!" Yelled a voice from behind, Meta Knight stopped abruptly and sighed.

"And speak of the devil…"

Mars came running down on to him trying to catch her breath. After gulping down some few breaths, she resumed walking with him.

"So what's up?"

"Um…" Meta Knight wasn't used on what Mars was trying to say but he was surprised that she was different from other people. The first own of what she had just asked earlier, she always comes to her own friends (They were very big and monster like which caught all the four off guard, but she said that they're really nice if they get know them.) asking them what's up and they usually reply like 'fine' or talk with her. Also she makes very unusual friends, her friends were big and demon like when they first met and it almost scared the crap out of him. Of course she had to tell them that her friends are nice if they get to know them.

Meta Knight sighed as he looked at Mars, who was whistling a tune. She acts so childish and yet mature at the same time. He doesn't really get her, of course she is the best warrior in the Star Warrior Boarding School Academy, but really she acted like she's a child who is everybody's best friend. (And that could be true as well.)

As they walked around the school, Meta Knight saw Jecra, Garlude, and Yamikage playing a game somehow called 'sparkle' (He doesn't know what that game was about but he called it a letter game.)

"I said 'm' so it's your turn Jecra." Garlude replied hoping that he will say a right letter out. Jecra was confused a bit until he knew on what to say.

"A your turn Yamikage."

"M Garlude?"

"L"

"Uh…Y. Wait Garlude, do you a word in mind?" Jecra asked her in confusion. Realizing her real mistakes she decided to say on what is in her mind

"Uh yeah, it's manly." But unfortunately, the two thought they heard her say, "Mamly" not "manly" and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh My god! She said mamly!" Jecra howled in laughter as he held his side as it started to hurt him. Garlude puffed her cheeks out a little knowing that she had lost the game because of the word didn't spelled right.

"Oh shut up you two."

Meta Knight of course can't help it but chuckle a little when he saw them playing a mindless game.

It's a lot more better than being bored doing nothing.


	17. Surprise surprise

Tap, tap, tap. Ice twitched when she heard the noise near her. not that it was bothering her but she just not a fan of hearing the noise in which one of her youngest sibling was tapping at.

Tap tap tap the noise still went on. Ice felt the urge to break the item that was tapping against something solid but decided against it because she was too tired to beat the crap out of her own younger sibs.

"Hey Chef stop tapping your knife against Metal!!!" Electica hollered when she saw the white puffball tapping on the puffball that was covered in metal armor. Chef was wearing a red beret that almost covered its one of the eyes and his eyes were pale yellow with small black pupil visible. Metal was just covered in all metal armor and only had one hole for one of eyes to see. Metal seemed to not be fazed about being bothered by tapping while Chef glared at his older electric sister with annoyance. They kept on staring each other for at least thirty minutes until Chef resumed back to his banging to Metal. Metal's visible eye sparkled as if it was happy to get some attention from his older one, to Ice; he was being enjoyed getting banged by his brother.

Ice groaned when she heard the banging, it keeps on worsening her headache she had been having lately.

Her luck finally came when Twistia asked Chef to make dinner for them. Chef rolled his eyes, stood up and walked away, muttering something about 'lazy bones' and disappeared in the darkness.

Ice massaged her head a little and decided to head out before dinner. she will come back during dinner or after dinner. It's not like she was hungry or anything, she was trying to avoid chef's home cooked food. Once, if she can remember correctly, Chef made a specialty steak that the meat was from the actual Star Warriors. She felt sick after that.

* * *

"Don't tell me where the bishop goes! I got this!"

"Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah I'm sure! I haven't beat you for like ten hours!"

"You actually counted the time? Wow I'm so surprised Jecra."

"Shut up Yamikage! I got this ok! So don't interfere with me!"

* * *

"Move the Bishop that way."

"Shut up Yamikage I got this you don't have to tell me where I can move it! Let me think!"

…………………………

"Ok! I'll move my bishop that way and this will be the last time I'll be listening from you!"

Yamikage ignored Jecra's remark and moved his knight to the spot that was near the king.

"Checkmate."

"Dang it!!!!"

As Jecra and Yamikage were playing chess, Mars entered in with her happy-go-lucky smile and seemed to be humming a tune. She didn't notice Jecra and Yamikage are bickering over the chess and she entered in the kitchen. She opened the fridge and rummaged inside to see what she will eat today.

"Ham? No…A can of Soup? Um no… A half eaten sandwich? Whose sandwich is this anyway? But still no…hotdog? No…A salad with Zebon? How did they find Zebon in this kind of war? Oh well. I have this anyway."

She closed the fridge and taking the bite out of the lettuce, she headed out with bowl in her hand, still not noticing Jecra and Yamikage who are now fighting on the table with chess pieces all over on the floor. They kept on fighting like this, until Meta Knight and Garlude entered in and saw them fighting. it took them few minutes to calm them down.

* * *

Mars was enjoying herself with her newfound salad and as she walked toward back to her room, she felt something following her. She turned her head around to find nothing. Finding this awkward she continued on walking. Again, she felt the weird presence behind her, placing her salad down quietly; she turned around quickly to see who was following her.

Again it was nothing.

Mars chuckled silently as she picked up her salad up thinking it must be nothing.

As she entered in her bedroom, she put the salad down on her table and checked every small spots to see if no one was there before she eats her dinner.

Finding no one she took out a relief of breath and resumed back to her table where her salad is waiting for her.

Just as she was about to eat it…

"You know you should at least lock your windows when you leave the bedroom. Who knows when a demon beast will enter in and kill you while you sleep." Mars jolted as she whirled around to see who was behind her.

Pink, White wings, and red eyes. She can tell who belonged to those features but had problems remembering names.

"…Do I know you?"

"Yes you do." The demon beast growled when he glowered at her, "I'm Galactic Knight remember? The great demon beast to be known. You almost killed me during that time of massacre of war. You're lucky that I already ate my dinner before coming."

Mars waved her hands like it was nothing.

"So this is what your room is like. To big of my taste though."

"Shut up!" Mars growled as she crossed her arms, "and we just met for the second time! And you should just at least stop popping out of nowhere like you're stalking me!"

'She's really clueless. And I thought she's more smarter than that blue ball.' Galactic Knight thought as he saw her bickering like she was crazy. Then she stopped when she noticed that he was on her bed. It just took her long time to realize it.

"…When are you going to get off my bed?"

"Until you sit on it."

"That's doesn't make any sense."

"…………"

"Gala? Hello?" Mars replied as she inched closer to him. before she could do anything, Galactic knight grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall, making Mars fazed out since it hit her head. Galactic Knight gripped on the strong hold of her so she won't escape. They've stayed like this for few minutes. For Mars, it seemed awkward for her.

Well for instance his body his close to hers and the fact that he is inching closer to her.

With her instincts she struggled with her might and kicked him off. Galactic Knight fell over and with a growl he stood up again and leaped on her. Mars ducked him on time and grabbing his wings she threw him across the room. Galactic Knight felt the eruption of his pain from his back and realized that his wings will be in no use anymore. He growled at her and thrust himself on her making them fall on the floor in process. They started roll on the floor as they bite, claw, punch and kick each other until they got tired and lie on the floor panting to catch their breath.

"You know…for a girl like you, you're not so bad…"

"Same goes for you Pink."

Galactic Knight growled at that comment but decided not to attack her since he was too tired to and his wings are in pain. He rolled over on his belly and forced himself up and crawled toward Mars. as he reached near her, he flopped down and looked at her face. thanks to his mask, she won't be able to see his true face.

They were like that for few minutes and Mars was not comfortable with the silence so she snapped.

"Why are you even here?"

"Can't a demon beast visit his favorite rival at least once?"

"…No."

It took few minutes for two round marshmallows to have their strength back and sat down against the side of the bed like they're old friends.

"Well…I must take my leave for now." Galactic Knight replied as he flexed his wings to make sure they're not torn into pieces. Mars scoffed when he opened the window to let the cold air in from the outside, "Oh and I think I have something that belongs to you."

Mars whirled to face Galactic Knight and in his hand, dangling, is a gold watch like key-chain. Mars growled when she saw that it was in his hands.

"You thief! Give it back!!"

"Not until you give me something." Mars cocked her head to the side when she heard what he said. She really doesn't get it what he was implying for. Galactic Knight finds this an opening and tilting his mask sideway, showing his few details of his face, he swooped down on to her, his face inching down on her.

Mars felt something on her lips and before she could understand what was going on, Galactic Knight disappeared in the flash leaving nothing but some few fallen feathers.

It took her few minutes until she realized of what he had taken from her.

"DAMN YOU BEAST! YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS AND MY LOCKET!"

As her rage went on, she didn't realize that her dinner was also stolen as well…


	18. 18 hold on for now

Days went by and now it is a New Year for the warriors to celebrate for some time. Everyone gave each other comforting words that they have survived another year and hope to lived for next New Year. Meta Knight was relieved that the New Year had finally come and he can only hope that the war will stop someday for the new years.

Everyone was having a great time; even Jecra was making a fool of himself in front of his friends and Garlude. Garlude, unfortunately had to drag him away from the huge group of people for the safety of it.

So yea, all was calm…

"Hey Blue!" Meta Knight jolted when he heard his "nickname" and he groaned that another annoyance is here as well. He saw Mars walking up to him cheery as ever and he realized that she was wearing some sort of a costume.

"…Why in the world are you wearing a tiger suit?" Mars shrugged when she heard Blue's question and curiosity.

"I kinda lost bet from one of your troops that Jamie had a crush on Jecra. I had to wear this thing for tonight. You should try this you know, it's quite comfortable like a P.J."

"I'll pass…" Mars pouted cutely when she saw how boring Meta Knight could be. then she started to mumble on about 'Blue's being a party pooper.' and left to greet other people and some few chuckles from them of why she was wearing the tiger suit.

Meta Knight sighed as he stared up in the now darkened sky. no stars were up but only one shining star shone brightly in the black sky. Meta Knight was never an expert on stars but he can tell that this star is very special but what it is; he had no clue.

might as well see. he thought as he headed away from the party ready to hit the hay.

"…eta….meta…Meta! Wakie wakie!" Meta Knight jolted up from his bed from his friend's screaming. he looked around groggily and with a glare he went back into his sheets and tried to sleep but with Jecra's constant whining and Garlude exciting babbling almost made it impossible for the sleep to come back. Groaning, he lifted himself up and looked at his friends and he saw Garlude holding on to something.

"What in the world are you holding Garlude?" Meta Knight asked when he saw a lump Garlude was carrying. it was odd for Garlude to have something unless…

"Who's the father?"

Garlude stared at him like he was crazy, "I'm not pregnant…but look! I found him at our doorstep. Aww… isn't he cute?" Garlude leaned over the lump and showed Meta Knight of what she found. It was a small betamon wearing a green headband with a red jewel embed on it. and what was so strange about this one is that it had fire on its head.

"A…Burning Leo?" Meta Knight questioned as he saw the little baby chewing on the pacifier. Burning Leos are the citizens from Hotbeat before it was consumed by Darkness. He heard that Burning Leo was wiped out from existence (except for Sir Leo. He somehow survived from that attack and is considered to be the last kind of Hotbeat citizen.) and there is no possible way that they have survived. Could it be that somehow one couple had found it's way out and placed its child on the doorstep, hoping for that this child would be safe?

He couldn't tell really…

"And I'm going to call you Leo! Short for Burning Leo!" Garlude replied happily as she raise a young betamon up in the air, receiving a high pitch squeal that it loved to be picked up in the air. Meta Knight sighed at such the scene before him.

This is going to be a long day.

"I assume that they took the bait?"

"Yea miss. they didn't suspect a thing."

"Good, let's hope that little fire ball will do most of its work for us."

Sorry that this chapter is short. I have to leave soon since my school is near at ending but don't worry! I'll try my best to work on it as best as I can. So far enjoy this piece so I can retype this one and replace it.


	19. A lullaby part 1

Before you read on here is something i have to say...

OMG I DID IT! I DID IT! :DDDDDDDDD YEA! YEA! I DID IT I UPLOAD IT! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Enjoy and plz read and review. and sorry for the late update.

Chapter 19

Garlude hummed as she rocked the little Leo to sleep. Today she had a day off so she decided to take care for the little child until he was to be adopted by another family. (it was possible that the school can take him in but Garlude just wanted to take care for him since she loved children.) Garlude looked down at Leo and smiled as she saw how small Leo is, with no care to the world. Adjusting to the headpiece that Leo held, she resumed to her humming, keeping everything soothing as much as possible.

Leo was looking up at her, his drowsy eyes almost near to close. the lullaby that Garlude was humming was an old lullaby of the Star. Leo can't place his baby head on it but soon, found himself into his own darkness.

-.-

Meldina couldn't place her finger on it as her processor was telling her that there was an intruder in the Academy. The academy may protect many newer recruits but it won't protect them from the intruders that they find themselves in.

with a quick scan through the academy, there was no intruders or any demons. deciding that it must be her imagination she left the area and walked out, hoping to be fully recharged later.

-Night time-

it was dark and everyone was in their own quarters sleeping, never to be disturbed. All but something went lurking through the darken hallway.

The black figure scurried through the shadows, trying not be found, it was on a mission. A mission that it cannot fail.

After what it was am eternity, it had finally found what it was looking for; Sir Gold's Office. With a small crack, it quickly dashed in the room now on the hunt it was looking for something. throwing papers around, knocking chairs and tables down, and finally, it had found what it was looking for.

The picture of the 'Circle of Element'.

It looked at the picture for a long time and wondered why the Great Darks need this such thing. It disappeared that's that and hopefully never to be appeared again. snorting with disgust it burned the picture until it turned into the ashes.

That means that neither side had it.

Which is a good thing, now for the main course.

It looked around the wall, ripping any frames out, letting the pictures and frames clattering on the wall. the sound was so loud, it sometimes wonders how long it will take a warrior to wake up from this racket.

Seeing nothing it needs, it soon got frustrated and threw some fireballs around, small but effective enough to cause and leave some burn marks. Satisfied of what it had done, it slipped through the door and left in the shadowed hallway.

-.-

As morning rose, Garlude woke up finally able to feel the warmth of the sun. She stretched her arms out, getting rid of any sleep that was still clinging on to her and went strolling to get ready for her day.

Just as she went out, she saw a huge crowd crowding around, whispering each other with some few hushed voices of worry.

Garlude was unsure of what was going on and saw her friend, Meta Knight standing up around with the group. She quickly walked up to him tapped his shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"Meta, what's going on?" Meta Knight looked up at his female friend and replied.

"Sir Gold's office was ransacked last night, possibly from a fire being." Garlude froze, she was surprised of some demon attacking Gold's Office but it almost puzzled her of why someone want from the office.

"Oh, is he okay though?"

"Yes, though it was an mystery of why the attacker didn't take anything except burn the whole office." Garlude shrugged her shoulders, only to felt the tug from her bottom of the seam and when looking down she saw Leo looking up at her with its cute little eyes. She almost squealed in adore but held it as she quickly picked up the little baby and left the area quickly, not wanting to be caught with the child.

Only to be caught with a certain warrior.


	20. A lullaby Part 2

AN: Okay things are going to get serious here. Next chapter We sill lose Baby Leo soon but how he died you will have to wait.

Enjoy!

Chapter 20  
Lullaby pt2

"What is gong on here?" Sir Gold asked as he glared at Garlude, expecting some answers. Garlude paled as she quickly hid the little Leo behind her back, pressing him against her body.

"It's...nothing sir. But I did hear about your office though, you're not hurt are you." Sir Gold just snorted at the comment.

"Me? Hurt? Hah! I survived worse than this." He replied as he pointed at the room he was in since past few weeks. Garlude frowned at that and replied, "Okay then, but please be careful." and she walked off, still hiding little Leo away from Gold's prying eyes. And with a head start, she quickly left the scene.

-.-

Garlude didn't know how long she had walked around but she quickly found her friends hanging around the court yard as usual and started to explain what had happened.

"So the office was all burned down?" Jecra asked, started to chomp on the sandwich, which came out of nowhere, "It seemed Nightmare was getting serious about some point..." Jecra looked down when he saw Leo crawling up to him, clicking and chirping, seemed to be interested on what Jecra was eating and ripping the half of it off, Jecra passed his sandwich to the little baby. Meta Knight didn't say anything but thought much about it.

"Well, there has been some few rumors that the Demon Beast has found itself way into the academy, so it could be a fire based demon if it leaves the scorch marks on the walls. But the demon has to be small enough to fit in." Then Meta Knight started to eye on the little Leo, his small suspicion growing in his heart for a while, "Small enough..." Garlude growled when she saw Meta Knight's eyeing the little Burning Leo.

"Are you saying that he's the demon?" Meta Knight jolted as he heard Garlude asking him accusingly, he quickly shook his head, "No, I was thinking that it might be a deamon that is really smaller than little Leo here. Probably a small Efrite." He nodded his head in confirmation when thought of this, "If it could hid in the dark it has to be Efrite."

"Efrite? but aren't those been extinguished?" Jecra asked as he played with little Leo, "along with others, I mean." Meta Knight frowned at this and shook his head.

"Not really, they mostly hid themselves in the shadows and I don't know what happened but the Darks had somehow gotten hold of them, making them use as drones." Garlude furrowed her eyebrows. "That's not true." She replied, "They didn't turn into drones, they became spies for the darker side and they can get any information without any of the targets knowing."

"Hm, but like I said it's likely." Meta Knight replied as he looked at the small baby burning Leo, still having his suspision about a fire based monster loose in the academy, "very likely."

-.-

"I'm telling you there's something's not right." Chill replied as she looked at the scorched mark of the broken down office. Sir Bio didn't said anything, touching the mark, only to jerk back as if it was covered in poison. The Chilly got worried when she saw Biospark's reaction and slides towards him, only to stop when he raised his hand up.

"It's better you don't come this close Chill, the wall is still burned fresh and if you touch it it will melt you." Chill almost widen her eyes when she saw a third-degree burn on his paw (or hand if she wants to be technical), and quickly grabbed his burnt paw and pressed her cold hand against his, cooling the burn and ease the pain as she does so. Sir Bio almost hissed when he felt the unexplained pain from his burn but nonetheless, stayed still for the healing to be done. As Chill was sure it was done, she released his paw and saw her hand had melted nearly halfway, but slowly grew back as it tried to collect the water molecules around her. But it didn't bother her.

As Sir Bio wrapped his burned hand up with his cloth, he calculated what had happened, "If I'm right, the attack didn't started until around midnight, and whoever did this has a real strong firepower." Chill gulped as she remembered that she doesn't get along with with any other fire based warriors, Sir Leo especially. "So who could've done it, I know Sir Leo is too noble enough to do this such act." Sir Bio looked up from his investigation and looked at her.

"Chill, from any other Fire base enemies you have studied, do you know any other Demon Beasts that held a high powered fire ability?" Chill thought for a while, looking through her head as she tried to figure out, then her face lit up a bit, and almost hollered when she does so.

"The highest fire power level I can pick is either Wolfwrath or Burning Leo. I heard that Burning Leo can reach up to 1000 degrees Fahrenheit but Wolfwrath is the child of Hell so their temperature can reach up to at least a million, possibly more hotter than the Sun." She then looked down at Sir Bio's injured arm, "But the scorch mark that was left was too clean for Wolfwrath, so that only leaves a Burning Leo, they can blow in a circled radius while Wolfwrath only need something to burn with. Do you think it could be another Leo?" She asked as she looked at the scorch marks again, almost seeing heat radiating our from it. Sir Bio thought for a while and looked at the destruction before him, "It's impossible," he replied, "Sir Leo said that he saw his planet, Hotbeat, destroyed by the Darks. The citizins that live in the Hotbeat is sensitive to darkness, once they were touched, they'll mutate and die. Sir Leo even said that not even younglings can survive this sudden change of the environment."

Chill thought of this information Sir Bio had given her, she remembered seeing her old planet, Shiver Star being destroyed by the darks as well. "But," She added in a small curiosity and a small hope that maybe her planet wasn't destroyed forever, "What if the dark didn't killed the citizens? What if they were used as an experiments?" Sir Bio stopped on what he was doing and looked back at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Chill smiled as if she had figured something out.

"What I mean is that eventhough our own planet is destroyed, there is a possiblity that every citizen had survived, being consumed by the darkness. It's a matter of time before we need to find a Burning Leo and save him from turning into the demon."

-.-

"Do you think they know?" Garlude looked around the hallway and looked down at little Leo, who was cooing over at the small music box he was given to and was gnawing on the small edge of it. Meta Knight looked up at her and back at Leo and shook his head, "I don't thinks so, but we need to figure out on what to do with little Leo. We can't raise him in the battle field Garlude, and we can't risk a small young hope to be destroyed by the demons." Garlude nodded her head slowly, and went back to tending the small Burning Leo. It was nearly nighttime and they have to go back to their quarters, and carrying a young child that might cry in unexpected time is very risky.

As they proceed on, they didn't notice Leo's eyes flashing red for once.

-.-

"Sir Leo." The old Burning Leo heard someone calling his name and he looked back, only to see no one. He must be getting old, and bitter. Grumbling, he kept on walking, strolling into the darkness of his own bitterness.

"Leo!" Sir Leo jumped and twirled around, fire dancing around his hand ready to burn anyone, but relaxed soon when he saw only Melinda. He quickly dismissed his fire and turned back around again, not even facing the maid of the academy. "What do you want?" He grumbled, not in the mood for talking anyone. Melinda didn't said anything but she looked around causiously before she talked.

"Sir Leo, I had detected a high power energy inside the academy and there is a high chance that it is now inside one of the room." Sir Leo snorted and he started to march the way back to his sleeping quarters, he had no time for talking. "And this has sometihng to do with me because..."

"Sir Gold's room was burned into ashes," A pause, "and Madame Chill stated that it is the work of a Burning Leo, possibly a younger stage as it is." Sir Leo's eyes had widen, not even believing himself, another Burning Leo was alive, _another_ beside him is truely alive, but...

"That's...that's _impossible_." Sir Leo stammered as he struggled whether to be cheering in happiness or cry in relief or grief, "I saw Hotbeat being destroyed in my own eyes, younglings turning into decaying bodies...How...Why?" Melinda gave him a small smile, not the cheerful one but a sad undestanding smile.

"There are some mysteries we can't be able to answer." was her only solumn reply

* * *

NOTE: Burning Leo can blow fire when twirling around while, Wolfwrath or any other fire based creatures either shoot fire straight foreward or just need something that is easier to burn.

Efrite and Burning Leo were confused by many warriors as they nearly share the same height but Efrite were considered to be a spy or assasian hiding in the dark. Both Efrite and Burning Leo lived together in harmony in their home planet Hotbeat before the Dark had taken the planet down. Burning Leo are highly sensitive when it comes to the sudden change of atmosphere and Darkness destroys their body away, many who are able to escape were lucky (but died before help comes, Sir Leo had gotten lucky) but young ones were killed quickly than the matured adult Burning Leo as they need fire to keep their temperature right. Efrite, strangely were nearly immuned to it and they quckly joined the Dark, wishing to survive, not many were able to make it as they too, need heat to survive. The other fire based creatures that were able to survive were used as demon beasts.

Shiver Star is the exact opposite of Hotbeat, Chilly and other ice based creatures lived in that planet until Dark had consumed them. Madam Chill is the only Chilly surviver of the Shiver Star and most of the citizens that were consumed by the Darkness were used as demon beasts.

Madam Chill and Sir Leo are the only surviors of their own home planet, saved by Star Warriors for their techniques and their knowledge of their own home. Sir Leo, apparantly is older chan Madam Chill.


End file.
